The Leafeless Tree
"The Leafless Tree" is case 3 out of Quest 2 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. It is the final Case of Quest 2. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Polly Porcupine *Louise Payne *Oakly Beaver *Victor Summary Louise drops by the Hedgequarters to tell Alfred that Polly is at her Cabana on the beach and that she needs his help. On his way over, Alfred finds a picnic basket and picks it up, deciding that it may provide use during the mystery, and he continues on his way. When he arrives to see Polly, she explains that it is fruit harvesting day and she needs a lot of help to get all of the fruit harvested. Upon arrival to the Vegetable Garden, Alfred sees a leafless tree! Polly is very worried that her fruit may vanish next and she hurriedly had Alfred pluck all of the lemons from the small tree, as well as cherries and oranges. After doing so, Alfred decides this is obviously clue 1 and he continues on to search for anymore clues after Polly thanks him for the help. Mr. Russard, who was nearby, suggests that Alfred get a closer look and he notices chewed up leaves. Mr. Russard then adds that he passed by Camille, who was heading towards the fields. So Alfred decides to go and talk to her next. Camille tells Alfred that Lilly was crying in front of their school, but she doesn't know why. On his way over though, Alfred comes across a frustrated Louise, whose basket has a hole in it! All of her nuts fell to the ground... He decides to help, so that he doesn't crush any of the nuts, but first he'll also need a rake to help scoop them into the basket. Alfred finds one at the Vegetable Garden then quickly runs back to help Louise. At school, Alfred asks Lilly what the problem is when she informs him that she fell back in the sports area of the school. Milo tells Alfred that he should check it out, to make sure nobody else gets hurt. Alfred then spots clue number three: An ant on top of an Ant Hill. So with enough clues now, Alfred goes back to Hedgequarters to solve this mystery. It turns out that it was really Leafcutter ants! The tree in the garden has been attacked by the leafcutter ants, which is why the lemons were okay, but the leaves were all missing. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *Leafless Tree: All of the leaves on this tree disappeared, but the fruit is still there! *Chewed-on Leaves: Looks like all the leaves on this tree were chewed on by a little creature... *Ant: Alfred found this Ant on an Ant hill. When you click the choice: A Tornado, it says: "If there had been a tornado in the vegetable garden, it would have made a complete mess there and taken the fruit with the leaves!" When you click on "It's Autumn", it says: "All the trees have fruit right now: it's summer in Gnarly Woods! So the tree couldn't have lost its leaves because it is Autumn." Herbarium Items and Locations Flowers Wild flowers grow freely in the woods, in fields and even on water! And certain flowers close up at night and open again in the day time! *__: Outside of School Leaves We can recognize a tree by looking at the shape and size of its trunk, but as well by looking at the shape of its leaves! They change according to the type of tree they live on! *Oak: Forest Crossroad Birds Birds are very ingenius when it comes to building their nest to raise their young ones in. Their nest can be made of branches or mud, high above the ground or well hidden on the ground! *American Robin: Outside of Alfred's home Minigame Polly's Harvest: Polly needs Alfred to help her complete her orders by harvesting all of the proper amounts of produce. Alfred needs to water the trees, harvest the items and keep pest away that are trying to steal or ruin the fruits. A simple point and click game. Using a watering can, you water the trees. Using a stick you can scare away the little animals, and using a glove you can pluck the fruits. Trivia *While the title is called "Leafeless Tree", there is no E in the middle of it anywhere else during the mystery itself. Gallery Aw Nuts.png Category:Games